


Domestic Destiel (Working Title, subject to change)

by Phantom_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, man on man sex, minor original character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_writer/pseuds/Phantom_writer
Summary: Dean and Castiel have just been woken up by the police at three in the morning. Until Dean opens the door and sees Claire standing on the other side with the officer, he'd had no idea she'd never come back after going out with friends earlier.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

Cas groaned and rolled over. His bleary eyes caught a glimpse of the clock, even as another knock sounded at the door. “Dean. Dean, there’s someone at the door.”

“So.”

“So, it’s three o’clock in the morning and there is someone banging on our front door.”

“Well, go see who it is.”

“I’m naked, Dean.”

This made Dean chuckle in a leering kind of way; the statement reminding him of why his husband was naked. “Dude, you think I’m any better?”

“Your pyjamas weren’t the ones used to clean up the mess.”

Dean huffed. “Fine. You stay there, all warm and cosy, princess. I’ll go defend your honour.”

“My hero.” Cass retorted snidely, already falling back to sleep. Dean heaved a breath and got out of bed, wincing when his feet hit the chilly floor boards. With one hand he reached down to pick up his sleep pants from the floor and with the other he took his robe from the back of the chair beside the bed. After tugging on the pants he stuck his feet into his slippers and slung the robe over his shoulders as he walked out the door, banging it closed and getting the satisfaction of hearing Cass call him an asshole for doing it.

The person at the door knocked again and Dean grumbled to himself, “I’m bloody well coming. Keep your hair on.”

In the drawer of the hall table Dean pulled out his nine millimetre and checked the safety and counted the bullets. Reassured that his service pistol was ready and waiting he opened the door with it held up so that it was the first thing the fucker who had woken him at three o’clock in the morning could see

But he lowered it a moment later when he realised the person on the other side of the door was wearing a Police uniform and that he had company in the form of Dean’s daughter. Dean’s seventeen year old Daughter. The daughter who should have been in bed asleep. He swore and tucked the gun away.

“Mister Winchester?” The officer began, but Dean held up a hand to silence him before he could say anything else.

He turned to call Cass down, “Cass, get your ass down here. It’s the police and they have Claire.”

They heard a loud thump over head and Dean snorted. Cass had obviously fallen out of bed. He was prone to do that when woken up suddenly. By the time Cass appeared at his side few moments later Dean had already led the officer and Claire into the lounge room, out of the cold.

“Misters Winchester?” The officer asked.

“Yes, what’s this about?” Cass asked.

“I’m afraid there’s been an accident.”

Dean’s attention immediately went to his daughter. “Is everyone alright? Are you hurt?”

“What happened?” Cass asked.

“Police broke up a gang of teens street racing out by the old Dairy factory. The car your daughter was in crashed trying to evade officers in pursuit. She has been examined by paramedics but she chose to be brought home rather than go to the hospital for further examination.”

“WHAT! Are you serious? You were in a police chase? Jesus, Claire! Haven’t I always told you never to run from the police? Did you seriously think I wouldn’t find out about it? Where’s your bloody brother? Did he go with you?”

As if to answer his father’s question Jack appeared in the door way behind them. “What’s going on? Why are the police here?”

“Go back to bed, Jack.” Dean snapped.

“But I…”

“Now, Jack.” Cass told him sternly.

With both his parents in agreement, Jack was left no other option but to retreat and go back to bed.

“Was anyone hurt?” Dean asked the officer.

“The driver was killed. The car spun out of control on a slip of ice and smashed into a tree. The paramedics were concerned your daughter may have a concussion, which is why they wanted her to go to the hospital, but she refused. No one else was seriously hurt.”

“Who was the driver?” Cass asked.

“A boy named Daniel Franks. His parents are being informed as we speak.”

“No other passenger was hurt, though?”

The officer nodded. “No, the car hit the tree head on. Your daughter was sitting in the front. The driver was also drinking prior to the accident and was not wearing a seat belt. He was thrown from the car through the windshield. He also hit the tree. It is yet to be determined if the car hitting the tree killed him, or if the tree did.”

Cass watched his daughter’s reaction during the officer’s commentary with mounting horror. His daughter was lucky to be alive. He and his husband had been sleeping peacefully while their daughter had been involved in a police chase and the resulting car crash.

As if Dean had predicted it he turned and pulled Cass into his arms just as his legs gave out and Dean was left to hold them both up. After a moment where he took the opportunity to give his husband a supportive hug, Dean helped Cass sit on the couch before addressing the officer with one last question, “Are there any charges being laid against her for the traffic offenses?” Dean asked.

“No. She has cooperated with the officers on the scene and insists she begged the driver to stop. The rest of the passengers also verified this. The only questions we have, are about her involvement in the street racing. She says she was just there to watch, but our inquiries are on going. Until we can determine whether she was more than a spectator we have nothing.”

“Thank you. We appreciate you bringing her home, and I apologise for holding my gun to your face.” Dean said as he walked the man to the door.

“No problem. I can’t say I’m all that surprised. Being woken up at three in the morning. I probably would have done the same. Well, enjoy the rest of your night, sir.”

“Thank you. Again.”

The officer nodded and then he left and Dean closed the door. “Go on up to bed, Claire. We will discuss your reasons for being out after curfew and why you thought it was a good idea to get into a car being chased by police in the morning.”

As soon as she was upstairs and out of ear shot Dean turned to go back into the lounge room, where he promptly began to pace in front of the couch where Cass was sitting.

“I am such an idiot. I knew she was up to something. I knew it, and I still let her get in that car with the bastard. He was too polite. He was too well behaved. I’m an idiot.”

It took Dean a moment to realise that Cass hadn’t said anything. He stopped and turned to look at his husband, like, ‘well, aren’t you going to say something?’.

“If you’re waiting for me to disagree with you, it’s going to be a long night.”

“Asshole.”

“Hmm. It is why you married me, I guess."

With no retort for that one Dean grunted and stomped off, up to bed, throwing, "ye comin?" over his shoulder.

"Not yet, but you keep shaking that ass, I will be."

"Then what the fuck're ye doin still sitting there for?"

Dean turned to smirk over his shoulder when he felt Castiel press in behind him and mouth at his neck.

“God, you’re so hot when you’re all bossy and demanding.” Castiel groaned, swiping his palm over Dean’s growing bulge.

“Hmm, it is why you married me, I guess.” Dean retorted, earning himself a swat on the ass. He chuckled and led his husband back to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Castiel's ass was tender and raw, but he was happy... and then his wayward daughter made an appearance at the table for breakfast. He eyed her up and down like only an angry parent could. “Nice of you to show up to breakfast.” He snarked.

“Nice to be here.” She retorted back, for which she received a slap to the back of her head from her other father, who had come in behind her without her knowing about it.

“Don’t you speak to your father like that. Not after the stunt you pulled this morning.” Dean snapped at her.

“Your father and I have discussed your punishment for that, by the way.” Castiel told her, slapping a plate of pancakes down in front of her before handing a plate of bacon to Dean.

“Was that before the angry sex or after the blow job in the shower?” she shot.

“Watch your mouth.” Dean scolded.

“It was during the blow job, if you must know.” Castiel snapped primly.

“CASS! Jesus man. She’s our daughter. There are certain things she shouldn’t know about our sex lives.”

“She asked.” Cass shrugged. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the bench behind him.

Dean let out a loud huff of air and smacked his forehead. “Any way, moving on, shall we? Claire. I am still waiting to hear why you did what you did last night. You knew your curfew was midnight. And you know the rule about disobeying a police officer. What if that had been me in pursuit? Hmm?”

“Then I definitely wouldn’t have stopped. I’m in enough trouble as it is without you actually seeing me do it.” She remarked.

Despite himself Dean let out an involuntary burst of ‘HA’. Cass shot him an annoyed look and scolded her by saying. “The very fact that you said that shows that you know perfectly well what you did was not only wrong, but illegal. We’ve taught you better, Claire.”

“Yes, I know. And I really am sorry. Believe me, you have no idea how much I regret getting into that car. But if I may, I’d like to defend myself against opposing counsel before your honour.”

The use of courtroom banter indicated that Claire really was prepared to ‘plead her case’ before her judge, jury, and executioner.

As had been their way of handling disciplinary actions within the family since the twins had been young.

How else was a lawyer and a cop expected to handle their children?

“Very well, Miss Winchester, proceed.”

“Thank you, your honour, opposing counsel. See. I was honestly on my way home. I truly did go and see that movie with Alex. I can even give you a rundown of it if you insist. But afterward, I’d heard about another friend of mine who’s boyfriend had taken her mother’s car and had taken it to the race. She was scared her mother was going to find out and she’d be grounded ‘for the rest of my natural born life’. So, I went with her to try and get it back. I kinda had this dumb thought that I could use my connections to you guys as leverage. But just as we got there, the cops showed up to bust it open. Before I knew it, I was in that car. I don’t know how. It wasn’t even Makayla’s mother’s car. I actually don’t even know what happened to it, in all the chaos I lost track of her and the car. But when the police showed up, everyone was screaming and scrambling to make a run for it. I don’t even remember making the conscious decision to get in the car.”

“The boy that came to the house last night. The one who picked you up when you went to the movie with Alex. Was that the same kid that drove the car that crashed?” Dean asked.

“No, sir. He’s a guy that Alex has been dating behind Aunt Jody’s back. Aunt Jody doesn’t like him, apparently. Says he’s trouble. And, yeah, I guess he is a bit of a jerk. Treated Alex like a piece of garbage at the movie last night. And I kinda think he’s been hitting her. But, no, he’s not the same guy from the Race.”

“Wait, Alex is dating a guy that’s been hitting her? How long has this been going on?” Cas asked.

Claire shrugged. “I only know of the last month, but I think it’s been longer.”

“Alright, so that’s being dealt with ASAP. But, we’re getting off track. You got pulled into this car against your own free will. Is that what you’re saying?” Dean asked, shooting off a text to his friend Jody that she needed to call him as soon as she got his message as he spoke.

“Well, yeah, I guess. When you put it that way, I suppose it did kinda feel like that. I begged this guy to let me out of the car. I even told him my father was a cop and you were probably the one chasing us. He just laughed and teased me for being a daddy’s princess. I really wanted to hit him in his arrogant face, but that’s when he lost control and crashed. The defence rests, your honour.”

After a moment of silent consideration Cas turned to Dean.

“Permission to approach the bench, your honour.” Dean asked, seeing that Cas wanted a private word.

“In my chambers.” Cas decided, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen. Dean got up and followed, shooting a look at Claire to tell her to stay put.

“She presented a valiant defence. I’m inclined to believe her.” Dean decided once they were sequestered away in the kitchen.

Cass nodded in agreement. “Yes. I agree with you. So, punishment?”

“Well, she did break curfew. Even though she did have a reasonable, if not inexcusable, purpose. And since she was not driving the car when it crashed, and therefore had no control over the situation in terms of running from the police, I move to strike the charge from the record.”

“So stricken. Very well, how about this sentence, community service. One month’s grounding, as opposed to the two we originally discussed, and two of those four weeks is to be done at the office as my assistant.”

“Agreed. Though, I am removing her driving privileges for the duration of her community service. She will either have to get a lift with her brother, or catch the bus.”

Castiel nodded in agreement and then turned to gesture that they return to ‘carry out sentencing’.


End file.
